Te encontraré
by Erikawaii95
Summary: DRABBLE GlennxMaggie. Últimos pensamientos de Glenn antes de morir a manos de Negan.


**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de The walking dead no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y AMC.**

* * *

 **Te encontraré**

.

Estamos juntos otra vez Maggie. Juntos, como siempre. Aunque desearía que no estuvieras aquí, que no tuvieras que ver esto.

Negan redujo la cabeza de Abraham a pedazos, al tipo que parecía un tanque de guerra tanto por su masa muscular como por su ruda actitud. Le estaré eternamente agradecido por ayudarme a encontrarte.

Me duele tanto por Rosita, porque sé lo mucho que ella lo amaba. Noto que Sasha también está sufriendo, al igual que Eugene. Puedo ver también la impotencia de Daryl y Rick… ¡Todos estamos desechos y asustados! No estábamos preparados para algo así.

Aunque ya no hay nada que golpear, él continúa agitando su bate, al que le llama " _Lucille_ ". Pero no le basta con eso, no. Además, se atreve a hacer bromas sobre las últimas palabras del tanque pelirrojo y de molestar a Rosita al darse cuenta de su dolor, porque su perplejidad le impide observar el cadáver de aquel a quien amaba, como si se negase a aceptar su muerte. Por eso entiendo cuando Daryl se le avienta y le asesta un golpe en el rostro para que la deje en paz.

Todo intento es inútil, aunque lo haría una y mil veces más, yo lo entendí cuando me interpuse para que ese cobarde no te golpeara Maggie.

Eso es ¡Un cobarde! Cualquiera es muy macho con esa cantidad de hombres y armamento.

El tipo vuelve a sermonear y a amenazarnos. Por un momento creí que mataría a Daryl, hasta que sentí el primer golpe en mi cabeza…

Después de sobrevivir tantas veces ¿Así es como voy a morir?

Te oigo ahogando un grito desgarrador. Temo por ti y por el bebé.

La sangre nubla mi vista, no puedo verte. Quiero moverme e ir a abrazarte, pero no puedo.

Sé que estás llorando, te oigo, aunque lejana. Imagino que debes tener la misma expresión de desesperación y horror que cuando viste morir a tu padre y a Daryl cargando el cuerpo inerte de tu hermana en sus brazos. Lo sé porque se acaba de escapar el mismo sonido de tus labios.

Eso me duele más que el segundo golpe de " _Lucille_ " y el hecho de que ese tipo se burle de cómo me dejó.

Todos los momentos que compartimos vienen a mi mente ahora que, aunque borrosa, logro distinguir tu silueta.

 _Nuestro primer beso en la farmacia, en donde al verme con una caja de condones me confesaste que tendrías sexo conmigo…_

¿Yo, el "chico asiático", el "chico de la pizza" con una mujer de tu talla? ¡Dios! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Empezamos a tener una relación a escondidas hasta que dijiste que me amabas. Como un idiota, te alejé porque no quería pensar en salvarme mí mismo antes que ayudar a alguien más, no quería que sufrieras. Luego lo entendí. Yo también sentía lo mismo, ya era irremediable.

Recuerdo también cuando creí que el Gobernador había abusado de ti ¡Casi pierdo la cabeza! Estuviste unos cuantos días sin hablarme, dijiste que había sido tu elección para mantenerme con vida; que no me preocupara, que él no te había hecho nada. ¡Yo sólo no quería que te expusieras! Me llevó un tiempo, pero comprendí. Eres mi compañera y también harás lo que sea por mí.

 _Cuando en la prisión te pedí que fueras mi esposa…_

Había hablado antes con tu padre para que me diera su bendición. Él me regaló su reloj y me dijo: " _Ningún hombre es lo suficientemente bueno para tu pequeña, hasta que llega uno que lo es_ ". Tú respondiste que sí. No podría haberme sentido más vivo en este infierno repleto de muertos, en el que sólo subsistimos.

 _Cuando te tomé una foto mientras dormías, creía estar enfocando al ángel más bello…_

Quería recordarte así siempre; tranquila, sin preocupaciones, ajena a este miserable mundo que nos queda. Por eso la conservé. Me mantuvo con fuerzas después del ataque de el Gobernador, ya que no sabía si vivías o no. Luego, cuando nos reencontramos, la quemaste, diciendo que no necesitaría una foto tuya porque nunca más nos volveríamos a separar.

¡Hemos pasado tantas cosas! Buenas, malas; nos han separado miles de veces y siempre hemos salido adelante, siempre juntos.

De todo eso creamos un bello porvenir, nuestro bebé… ¡El niño o niña que no podré conocer!

Lo lamento tanto Maggie, de verdad, perdóname. Pero esta vez no creo que pueda sobrevivir.

Creo ver a Hershel y Beth sonriéndome, es ahí donde junto fuerzas; ellos no pudieron despedirse de ti.

¡Dios, hasta me es casi imposible mover la mandíbula para hablar con claridad! Seguramente el idiota me debe haber desfigurado…

No me importa, tengo que recordarte algo. Porque tú debes seguir adelante, aunque yo no esté a tu lado físicamente.

Alexandria necesita de una persona como tú: inteligente, independiente y fuerte, sé que lo eres. Además de ser la mujer con los ojos más bellos que alguna vez me ha mirado. En todos los aspectos, eres hermosa.

Pero eso no es lo que quiero recordarte, sino otra cosa que espero sea tu alivio y motivación. Así que con lo poco que me queda para que la muerte me mande a dormir eternamente, balbuceo unas palabras:

" _Maggie, te encontraré_ "

Sabes que no miento porque siempre fue así, nos hemos reencontrado a pesar de todo. Nuestro amor es así, trasciende barreras.

Negan me golpea de nuevo y, esta vez, caigo al suelo. Es mi fin.

Te amo Maggie, estaré esperándote junto a Beth y tu padre. Cuidaré de ti y del bebé desde el más allá.

Por favor, sé fuerte.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Creía que lo primero que iba a escribir de TWD iba a ser sobre Daryl… pero no. Este último capítulo fue mucho para mí TT_TT Glenn y Maggie fueron mi OTP durante muuucho tiempo y me duele demasiado esto (aunque ya lo sabía por el cómic, pero tenía la esperanza de que no lo hicieran ;_;)**

 **En fin, quise darle un significado a por qué le dice eso y no "te amo" u otra cosa.**

 **Espero que sigan llorando, como yo que sigo hecha un trapito TT_TT**

 **Estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones de los longfics , así que, probablemente para este fin de semana suba nuevos capítulos.**

 **¡Ojalá les haya gustado!**


End file.
